


Day to End All Days

by Capucine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bending, F/M, M Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Scarlet Witch uses her reality bending to change the world, many benders find they can no longer bend. What happens to the students at the X Academy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day to End All Days

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Chaos.

That is the pure sound going through the building. Students panic as they try to figure out what's gone wrong.

Megan is swooping through the air with her airbending, looking desperately to see if she can calm anyone down, even though her heart is jumping like an electric shock is going through it. "Oh my god, oh my god," she breathes in time with her heartbeat.

"I can't see! Ow!" Toph gets run into by another student, and Megan quickly grabs her to pull her out of the way. "Hello? Who's grabbing me?" Toph demands, and Megan is quick, in her lyrical Welsh accent, to assure her, 

"It's all right, everything's going to be all right..."

"Katara!" Aang goes barreling past them, quick to grab Katara; she has a dead look on her face, like she never saw herself here in a million years.

"Aang..." she whispers, and Megan can't hear anymore.

"Everyone hold up!" Nori cries out over the chaos, and her hands are crackling with her lightning bending. "I will start zapping people!"

Phones begin to ring frantically, and she can see Zuko on his, promising, "Mai, I'm all right, don't worry."

Abruptly, her mind goes blank, and everyone collapses to the floor.

Emma Frost and her mind bending powers are what they have to thank for that.


End file.
